Deja-Vu
by driver picks the music
Summary: During a battle with the Patriots Bass is taken, but Charlie isn't ready to let him go that easy. For the Topsy turvy challenge from The Good ship Charlie.


**This is my contribution to the topsy-turvy fic fest from The Goodship Charloe.**

…**...**

As Charlie crashed through the doors, a gun in each hand, she couldn't help but think that this was some kind of crazy deja-vu. Only backwards.

She started picking off Patriots as she walked into the dingy room, her eyes never stopping their scan around the room, only hesitating for a moment on the chair in the center of the floor, and the man tied to it.

She and Bass had become unofficial partners of a sort during the last couple of months while fighting the Patriot War, spending their time either killing Patriots, or flirting until they were right up against that line, but never quite bringing themselves to cross it.

But today they had become separated, and she had been bogged down and by the time she made her way out; only receiving a slight graze on her upper thigh from an enemy bullet; Bass was gone. Taken.

Charlie couldn't let that happen, so she set off after him as soon as she picked up a trail, and it lead her here, to what appeared to be an old barn turned tavern.

When the last khaki covered asshole hit the floor; a bullet threw his chest; Charlie dropped her arms to her sides as she hurried across the floor, making one last sweep of the room to make sure she had gotten them all.

Satisfied that they were now alone and mostly safe, for the moment at least, Charlie tucked her guns into the waist of her pants and reached her hand out, lightly brushing Bass' hair as she tipped his head back to get a better look at him.

At the movement Bass blinked his eyes open and Charlie saw his unfocused blue eyes as he tried to get his bearings.

"Charlie?" Bass' voice rasped out, his throat dry.

Smiling slightly Charlie let her hand drop from his head. "Hey." she said.

Bass blinked a few more times as he glanced around the room before lowering his gaze to where his arms and legs were lashed to the chair with rope. "You came for me?" he asked as he looked back up to her face, not really surprised to see her.

Charlie knelt down and began the process of untying him as she shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah well, a thank you would be nice." she said with a smirk.

Bass chuckled as his right hand came free and he reached for the rope around his left wrist as Charlie started on his legs. "Thank you." he said and then turned serious. "I still don't know how those douche bags got the drop on me."

Charlie shrugged once more. "Don't sweat it," she said as undid the last of the rope and stood to give him room to stand from the chair. "Everyone starts to slip as they get older." She smirked once again at the glare he gave her, but quickly came to his aid when he swayed on unsteady legs.

"What did they do to you anyway?" she asked.

Bass shook his head. "Don't worry about it, lets just get out of here before any more show up."

Charlie nodded and they quickly searched for any extra ammo or anything else that might be of use to them before they headed for the doors that she had kicked in, in her hurry to get to him.

Bass looked at the shattered latch and raised a brow at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her as they walked out.

"It looks like someone was eager to see me." he said with a smirk of his own.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I figure if anyone is going to tie to up and torture you, it should be me."

Bass nodded slightly. "If anyone has earned the right, it would be you." he said as he leaned against her a little more.

"Or..." Charlie said and Bass looked at her questioningly. "Or what?" he asked.

Charlie grinning as she kept her eyes forward. "Once I get you tied up, I could probably think of something that would be a little more fun for the both of us."

Bass stopped walking, causing Charlie to stop as well, and raised both his brows. "Really?" he asked. "Like what?"

Still feeling the adrenaline from the shoot out, Charlie finally mustered the courage to do something that she had been wanting to do for longer than she cared to admit. She turned slightly, facing him and reached out to grab two handfuls of his beat up leather jacket and pulled him towards her. Being unsteady as he was, it didn't take much effort for him to meet her halfway as her lips crashed into his.

Charlie pulled away a moment later, and smiled when she saw his eyes were still closed.

"What uh..." was all Bass got out before trailing off.

Charlie smiled a little wider and held up a length of rope that Bass hadn't realized she had grabbed. "Wanna go home and find out what else I had in mind?"

Bass smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm back around her shoulders. "Lead the way." He said as they set off walking in the direction of their camp.

…**...**

**Just a little tid-bit but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**

**Remember...**

**Reviews make you AWESOME!**


End file.
